Loops
Loops are occurrences which only a ymbryne (female) can conduct, where a past date exists and repeats over and over, though ymbrynes experience it differently. Only peculiars can pass through it except in Hollow City where a hollowgast was in a loop. Loops suspends the aging of their occupants, although they do not prevent it. Should a peculiar exit their loop into the present and remain there for two to three days, they will age forward however many years they have spent inside the loop, which, depending on how long that is, usually resulting in death. If the ymbryne, who created the loop is not there to reset it, the loop closes. According to Miss Peregrine, a peculiar must cross the entryway every so often to reset the loop. In America, with the absence of ymbrynes, Demi-ymbrynes and Loop-keepers maintain loops and keep them going. Some loops don't allow outsiders and only have one type of peculiar living together. They will chase out outsiders and don't trust anybody but peculiars like them. Loops There are five types of loops: workable loops, closed loops, punishment loops, tourist loops and pocket loops. Workable Loops *Miss Wren's Menagerie Closed Loops *Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children *Miss Raven's Loop *Miss Wren's old Loop *Miss Thrush's Loop *Abaton (the Library of Souls) Punishment Loops * Devil's Acre Tourist Loops Tourist loops are loops that used to be found all across peculiardom placed strategically at times and locations of historical import. They made up a sort of Grand Tour that was once considered an essential part of any well-bred peculiar’s education. This was many years ago, when it was still relatively safe to travel abroad. *Carnival Tourist Loop Pocket Loops A smaller than average loop that encases a smaller area, such as a single house, that only requires resetting once or twice a month. *Jacob Portman's Backyard Shed Known Loops Miss Peregrine Loop: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Location: Cairnholm, Wales Date of Loop: September 3, 1940 Entrance: Cairn of Cairnholm Miss Gannett Location: Ireland Date of Loop: June 1770 Miss Nightjar and Miss Thrush Location: Swansea, Wales Date of Loop: April 3, 1901 Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting Location: Derbyshire, England Date of Loop: July 15, 1867 Unnamed Turkey loop Location: Turkey Date of Loop: March 29, 316 A.D. Miss Thrush's Loop Location: London, England Date of Loop: Unknown date, before 1940 Entrance: A crypt below St. Paul's Cathedral Miss Finch and her aunt, also called Miss Finch Location: England Date of Loop: Unknown date Miss Wren Loop(s): Miss Wren's Menagerie and another unnamed Loop Location (Menagerie): Wales Date of Loop (Menagerie): 1492? 1750? (According to Jacob) Entrance (Menagerie): Mouth of the stone head of Cuthbert Council of Ymbrynes Loop: Carnival Tourist Loop Location: London, England Date of Loop: Prior to 1863 Entrance: Subway Tunnel Sharon's River Tours Loop: Devil's Acre Location: London, England Date of Loop: During the reign of Queen Victoria Entrance: Through the tunnel in the Thames river Rarotunga Loop: 1752 Rarotunga Location: Rarotunga Date of Loop: 1752 British Columbia Loop: 1929 British Columbia Location: British Columbia Date of Loop: 1929 Unknown Venice loop Loop: 14th Century Venice Location: Venice, Italy Date of Loop: 14th Century Unknown American loop Location: America Date of Loop: September 3, year unknown Unknown Mongolia loop Loop: Ancient Mongolia Location: Mongolia Date of Loop: Ancient Mongolia Entrance: Unknown Unknown North Africa Loop Loop: Atlas Mountains Location: Atlas Mountains, North Africa Date of Loop: Unknown Entrance: Unknown Unknown Amazonia Loop Loop: Amazonia Location: Amazonia Date of Loop: Unknown Entrance: Unknown Helsinki Loop: 1911 Helsinki Location: Helsinki Date of Loop: Christmas 1911 Entrance: Unknown New York City Loop: New York City Location: Pennsylvania Station, New York City Date of Loop: June 8, 1929 Entrance: Pennsylvania Station Alabama Loop: 1930's Alabama Location: Anniston, Alabama Date of Loop: January 5, 1935 Loop A-57 Loop: Texas Location: Near Marfa, Texas Date of Loop: c. 1967 Flamingo Manor Loop: Mid-1960's Location: Starke, Florida Date of Loop: Mid-1960's Portal, Georgia Loop: 1965 Location: Portal, Georgia Date of Loop: 1965 Unknown Indiana Loop Loop: Indiana Location: Indiana Date of Loop: 1950's Loop 10044 Location: New York City Date of Loop: Unknown Leo's Turf Other Loops *Greece *Australian outback *Horn of Africa *Siberia *Palymra *Caspian Sea *Florida swamp *Ymeene's loop *Miss Kestrel's loop *Chile *Portugal *Pine Barrens *Poconos *Shenectady Known Loops (film) Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Location: Cairnholm, Wales Date of Loop: September 3, 1943 Entrance: Through a cave in Cairnholm Unknown London loop Location: London, England Date of Loop: Unknown Entrance: Through a subway tunnel Blackpool Tower Location: Blackpool Tower Date of Loop: Jan 11, 2016 Entrance: Through a Ghost Train ride Unknown Morocco loop Location: Morocco Date of Loop: September 12, 1910 Unknown France loop Location: France Date of Loop: December 13, 1934 Unknown California desert loop Location: California desert Entrance: Bathroom in a convenience store Unknown Tokyo loop Location: Tokyo, Japan Entrance: Photo booth Unknown loop Location: Unknown Date of Loop: 1942 Rules Partitionment of ability is discouraged under the ymbyrnic codes, because it can promote clannish thinking and unnecessary conflict. It is expressly forbidden to have closed loops, in which one type of peculiar is allowed to live and all others are banned. Gallery Miss Finch's loop.png|Miss Finch's loop Misswrensmenagerie.jpeg|Miss Wren's Menagerie Eyes in the dark.jpeg|Miss Thrush's Loop Siberia Room.png|Siberia Room MPHfPC Loop clock.jpg MPHfPC Loops map.jpg MPHfPC Loop entrance.jpg|Ghost Train entrance MPHfPC 1942 Loop.jpg|1942 Loop Map of Days Graphic Novel.png Miss Crake's Loop.jpg|Miss Crake's Loop Chile Loop.png|Chile Loop Peculiar Home Guard.png Clownmouth House.jpg|Clownmouth House Miss Annie.png Reggie and puppy.png Hawley.png Wreck Donovan and flunkies.png Caspian Sea loop.png Miss Avocet and Ymbryne class.jpg Category:Loops